


Stone Hollow

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bnb Au, Department of Transportstion porn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Snow Storms, forced bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Ben and Rey have been tasked with convincing a very grumpy old man to let them use his private road for a bus route. They’re stuck in the middle of nowhere and there’s only one room at the inn *smirk emoji*





	Stone Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by @AmyWishman on Twitter!

Stone Hollow Virginia. Rey had never heard of it until she’d been presented a packet on her current project. They were trying to run public bus routes through rural areas, and they needed to convince a very old, very stubborn Virginian man to use one of his private roads. It was the only way to connect back to the main highway without  _ building _ a road. Other cars even drove on it all the time, but as soon as they proposed the bus route Mr. Ellsworth just locked down. 

 

Two months later and Rey was being sent to persuade him, which would have been fine except she wasn’t going alone. Ben Solo had been tasked with accompanying her and the idea of it was enough to make Rey consider quitting.

  
  


Ben Solo was an asshole. She had hated him for two years, three months, and fourteen days. Exactly the amount of time she has been working in the urban planning office for Stafford County Virginia. 

 

She had met him on her first day, had shaken his hand and taken in his massive form, the way his button up shirt strained across his chest and his dark hair fell into his eyes and her thought had been  _ cute,  _ and then  _ not cute, but interesting.  _ Because cute was like, for puppies. Cute was for babies and hats and shoes and not— not Ben Solo. 

 

Her continuing thought of  _ interesting  _ only lasted until lunchtime, when she was walking down the hall past the break room and heard her name. 

 

“Trust me, Hux, I saw her resume, she’s not qualified for this job. She went to community college, not like,  _ and then _ , I mean she  _ only _ went to community college.”

 

It was Ben, she knew his voice, low and sharp and almost grating, impossible to misplace. Her heart sped up, her face went white, and then red. He was talking about her. About her resume and her degree and— 

 

She stormed into the breakroom. The men fell silent, exchanging a weary glance between them as she made tea. She didn’t say anything, just worked in silence and she was sure he thought she didn’t hear him, or was too polite to say anything, until she was at the door.

 

“You know,” she said, eyeing Ben up and down, catching sight of the watch on his wrist and the cut of his pants, “We can’t all have trust funds.” 

 

And she walked out of the room before he could respond. 

 

It never got better after that, and Ben never quite met her eyes and anytime she was supposed to run things by him, she ran them by Hux instead and no one ever mentioned it.

 

Fine. She could deal with it. 

 

But this…  _ this _ … they would have to be working together, surveying the land and conditions of the road as well as convincing Mr. Ellsworth to let them either buy the land or run the bus on a 50 year contract. 

 

Fine. No big deal. She could do this. 

 

Stone Hollow was a small town, tucked up against the blue ridge mountains and far enough from any real city to qualify as the middle of fucking nowhere and there was only one motel within a 20 mile radius.

 

Rey had insisted on taking separate cars. Ben hadn’t argued. The drive was nearly two hours and it was two hours she was desperate to spend Solo free. 

 

At least the countryside was beautiful. 

 

She saw Ben’s car parked outside the admittedly charming little motel. She sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed inside. 

 

Immediately the charm and warmth of the little inn was ruined by the hulking form of Ben Solo, speaking in harsh, clipped words, and waving his hands. 

 

“We’ve has these reservations for a  _ month,”  _ he spat. 

 

“I understand that sir,” the old woman behind the table (it was a table and not a counter, hand carved, from the look of it) said. “But floods don’t care about reservations. Half of the rooms are not in proper order, and the other half are full. This is what we have.” 

 

Rey wrinkled her face.

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

She saw Solo stiffen, his head tilting toward her voice. He turned toward her, lips pursed. 

 

“I was just explaining Mr. Solo that we only have one room available, there’s some flood damage on the first floor and we only ever have six rooms at a time, the other two are full.” 

 

Rey stood there for a moment, confused. 

 

“One room?” she said slowly, realization dawning on her. “One room?!” 

 

Solo wasn’t looking at her now, his eyes were back on the woman in front of them. 

 

“That’s fine,” Rey said suddenly. This was perfect. No way he would stay with her, in her room, she couldn’t even look at him. 

 

“No, it’s not,” Ben said, rounding on her. 

 

“Well I don’t mind,” Rey lied, “it’s nothing to me. But Ben if you’re uncomfortable I understand. I can handle this on my own. You should just go back.” 

 

She smiled at him, tense and poisonous. 

 

Ben narrowed his eyes, his mouth quirking in a sly, disbelieving smile. 

 

“Oh I get it. You want me to look like the bad guy here, Well two can play that game Johnson. We’ll take the room.” 

 

The last was directed at the old woman, who was looking between them apprehensively. 

 

Rey’s eyes got wide. He couldn’t be serious. 

 

“Oh you don’t mind?” She asked sweetly. “I just assumed from all the trouble you’ve been giving this poor woman. But I’m sure we can make do. You don’t mind that I’m a little under the weather right? It always clears up with a good, two hour bath.” 

 

Ben’s nostrils flared.

 

“Not at all,” he said, his teeth pressed together. 

 

“Great,” Rey said. She was already regretting this but now she couldn’t back down. No way would he be able to stick it out, right? He’d go nuts. 

 

“Simon will show you up,” the woman said, “My name is Mary, don’t hesitate to call down if you need assistance.” 

 

Mary looked please to be rid of them as Simon, a man around 50, took their bags and led them upstairs. 

 

“You really don’t need to stay,” Rey said. 

 

“You’re just trying to make me look bad,” Ben whined, and Rey rolled her eyes. He was such a fucking brat. 

 

“Whatever Solo.”

 

She was sure that he would cave. 

 

Rey’s eyes bugged out when Simon opened the door for them. There was only one bed, and the room was clearly meant to be cozy and romantic and… adorable. This wasn’t a Motel 6 this was a family run inn, and this was clearly a room for a romantic getaway. 

 

“There’s only one bed,” Ben said slowly, his face twisted in horror. 

 

“Well I call it,” Rey said, throwing her stuff on to the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror, her knuckles white against the counter. She hated Ben so much she could taste her anger. She had always  _ loathed _ feeling inferior and everything about Ben from the way his hair fell to the glint of watch to the sturdy shape of his thighs made her feel  _ less than.  _ She took slow steady breaths until her heart rate slowed. 

 

This was fine. It was one, maybe two nights. If they couldn’t get him to come around then fine. 

 

_ You’ll be a failure.  _

 

She sighed. It that wasn’t going to happen. She was going to convince Mr. Ellsworth because she had to. Just like she’s had to keep a roof over her head and shoes on her feet and food on a plate. She never failed when she had to. 

 

With a final shaking breath, she headed back into the bedroom. 

 

Ben looked kind of ridiculous amongst all of this  _ kitsch. _

There was a glass case full of delicate porcelain birds and pillows that had cross stitch sayings like “In this house we love and respect our lord and savior Jesus Christ!”

 

“You ready?” Rey asked, calm as she could. 

 

“Been ready,” Ben said, eyeing the birds. “Was just waiting for you.” 

 

“Great,” Rey said, her words clipped and rough. “Then let’s go.” 

  
  


They took one car, Ben’s, at his insistence and Rey was trying not to make this worse so she didn’t argue. She got into his shiny BMW without complaint and let him speed down the narrow, rural roads. 

 

Rey knew she could chastise him for driving like this, so fast and reckless down these twisting, hilly roads but the truth was she loved it. 

 

She had grown up in rural Virginia, bounced around from trailer park to park for the most part, first with her drunk mother and later alone. 

 

Driving fast down these roads had always been an escape, and Ben shifted seamlessly, the car sliding around the turns as smoothly as a hot knife through butter. 

 

They pulled up to Mr. Ellsworth’s house. It was a run down old farmhouse that looked like it had been expanded back in the late 1800’s, crumbled brick added to twisting wood. 

 

Rey knew already what she would find inside, she had been through so many homes like this. Old country folks, deer heads on the walls and splintering floorboards and bad accents and worse politics. 

 

She sighed heavily as they knocked on the door. 

 

Mr. Ellsworth opened the door. He was clearly about 100 years old, his skin was so wrinkled it looked more like paper than flesh, and his eyes were thick with cataracts, nearly milky. 

 

“Whader ya want?” He asked in a voice that was like gravel going through a meat grinder. 

 

“Mr. Ellsworth? My name is Rey Johnson, I’m with the department of transportation, and this is Ben Solo we—“

 

“You wanner use my road. I know, I know,” he interrupted her and then turned away, walking into his house. He left the door open behind him and Rey and Ben watched as he disappeared down the hall. They looked at each other in confusion, and then stepped into his house. 

 

“Sir, we’ve sent you a lot of messages,” Rey continued. 

 

Mr. Ellsworth just grunted. Ben was looking around with a surprised look on his face, being absolutely no help. She nudged him. 

 

“Is this a Mark Frost painting?” Ben said. 

 

Rey turned her head to look. The painting was pretty, she guessed, but it didn’t look special. 

 

“And that— Sir is that—“

 

“Clementine Hunter,” Mr. Ellsworth said. 

 

“How did you get these?” 

 

“Been collecting a long time,” he said, and Rey finally  _ really _ looked around. The walls were covered in folk art, faces painted on metal and wood, bright colors and crude drawings. She wouldn’t have even paid attention. 

 

“Wow,” Ben said. He looked genuinely impressed. Rey narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Mr. Ellsworth,” she said. 

 

“I’m tired,” Mr. Ellsworth said suddenly. “Ask me again tomorrow.” 

 

Ben looked ready to argue but Rey reached for him, and without thinking she put her hand on his arm and shook her head. He froze under her touch, turning his face to hers. He stepped back. She knew too many people like Mr. Ellsworth, had seen too many tempers turn.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Rey said, and when Mr. Ellsworth just grunted she led Ben out of the house.

 

They were silent as they got back into Ben’s car. 

 

“Well that was about as effective as I expected,” Rey said. Ben looked at her, a beat too long, she started to squirm. “What?” 

 

“You hungry?” he asked her. 

 

“Uhm, what?”

 

“Food. You wanna get food?” 

 

Rey was hungry but she didn’t want to eat with Ben. 

 

“I just want a nap. You drop me off and you can go eat.” 

 

Ben’s face was neutral as he shrugged and pulled out of the dirt driveway, turning left on a to a tiny winding road. 

 

“Suit yourself,” he said. 

 

He pulled back up to the inn and let her out without a word. 

 

When she got back to their room she collapsed into bed and was out within minutes. 

  
  


~~~~

 

Rey Johnson was a pain in Ben Solo’s ass. She was  _ not  _ nice, had never been nice, although admittedly they  _ had _ gotten off the wrong foot. 

 

And sure, technically that was Ben’s fault. He hadn’t even thought about the things he said to Hux that first day, he’d just been bitching. He had no idea that Rey was so smart, so tough, so creative. He found himself in awe of her almost immediately after she decided she hated him. 

 

Of course. That was Ben’s luck. 

 

She was beautiful, too, in a way that was almost disarming. He loved her smile, even though she hadn’t smiled at  _ him _ since that first day. 

 

He loved her hands, her slim fingers and rounded nails, always some color like forest green or grape purple or sky blue. 

 

He loved her ferocity and he loved the way she tackled problems and he just— loved her. 

 

It was almost funny, almost. 

 

Ben sighed as he found a little diner right off the highway. He parked his car out front next to three white pickup trucks and walked inside. A little bell dinged above the door. 

 

“Anywhere you like sugar,” the waitress said to him. Ben nodded and sat down at a booth alone. He sighed and stretched his legs as best he could. 

 

Sometimes Ben traced back every interaction he’d had with Rey. He knew he could have done things differently, but he’d been embarrassed and he’d dug his heels in and somehow they had ended up enemies. 

 

Ben wasn’t even surprised. He’d ruined every good thing in his life. Why would this be different?

 

He ordered a slice of pie and a cup of coffee and he thought about Mr. Ellsworth and his art collection. 

 

There had to be an angle there. 

 

Ben’s parents were art collectors, he himself had an impressive collection. This little middle of nowhere town was the last place Ben expected to see thousands of dollars worth of art on the walls. 

 

He ate two slices of pie and had three cups of coffee and once his legs started to cramp he paid in cash and headed out. 

 

He didn’t know if Rey was still sleeping so he texted her. 

 

Ben: you up? 

 

Rey: lol

 

Ben: ?

 

Rey: you sent me a ‘you up’ text 

 

Ben looked at his phone, face scrunched up. 

 

Ben: I don’t get it? 

 

Rey: lolllll 

 

Rey: I’m up 

 

Rey: and hungry. Can u bring me food?

  
  


Ben had already left the diner, he was sitting in his car, but he didn’t even think as he opened the door and went back inside. 

 

“Back so soon?” the waitress said. 

 

“Yeah you know, that pie was so good I think I need a slice to. Also a turkey sandwich and fries.” 

 

The woman winked at him and Ben hovered around the empty hostess stand. 

 

He knew that he was definitely going to be on the floor tonight, something his back would surely revolt against, but he couldn’t even feel mad. Just the idea of sleeping near Rey had appeal. 

 

God he was a loser. He tried to think about other stuff. Work stuff. Bus routes. Old men. Famous paintings. 

 

The waitress came out with his food all bagged up and he thanked her. 

 

Ben got back into the car and drove back to the inn. There was something about this that felt domestic. Rey’s little texts, getting food for her, bringing it back to  _ their _ room. 

 

He was so pathetic. It was useless to think thoughts like that. 

 

He parked the car in the little lot and tries to ready himself for a weird, long night. 

 

~~~~~

 

Rey was only trying to bug Ben by asking him to bring her food. She knew he wasn’t going to do it, he didn’t even text her back. 

 

She got in her car drove to the little coffee shop up the street and got a latte and a day old muffin. Good enough. 

 

She brought it back to the room and put on sweatpants and a hoodie, it’s not like they were going anywhere else tonight or that she cared what she looked like in front of Ben. 

 

She was working down a mouthful of dry muffin when she heard the soft knock and the click of the door. Ben came in, tall dark and windswept from the cold. He had a bag in his hands, she could smell food. 

 

Ben looked at her muffin, confused. 

 

“I brought you dinner,” he said. His face was always intense but there was a vulnerability there now, and Rey was flustered. 

 

“Oh,” she said, “I was just uh—“  _ trying to annoy you.  _ “Just starving,” she said with a little smile. “This muffin is gross.” 

 

Ben sighed, his shoulders relaxed and Rey could see how some of the tension melted away. He handed her the bag and she began to pull the food out. It smelled amazing. 

 

“Do you want any?” She asked him, but he shook his head. “I ate, and I need a shower.” 

 

She turned back and took a bite of the sandwich. It was delicious. Ben grabbed some stuff from his bag and headed into the bathroom.

 

Rey was glad for it. She had  _ not _ expected Ben to actually bring her food, and the reality of that was so odd. She had been fucking with him, but he clearly hadn’t picked up her tone over text. 

 

She listened to the sound of the shower and then, without meaning to, thought about what exactly Ben was doing right then, that he surely naked and wet right on the other side of the wall. 

 

Rey frowned. She did  _ not  _ need to think about Ben like that. Not ever, but especially not now, when they were sharing a room. 

 

Rey stuffed her mouth with some pie.

 

She heard the shower turn off and a rustling sound and for an insane moment she thought Ben was going to come out in just a towel, but when he emerged from the bathroom he was in black sweatpants and a plain white tee shirt and somehow that was worse, or better, whatever the feeling was it was  _ intense _ because he looked soft and cute and Rey looked down awkwardly, as if he really had been half naked. 

 

Ben took some pillows and a blanket from the bed and began to make lay on the floor. 

 

Rey felt bad, she did, but not bad enough to ask him to share the bed, not when she wasn’t sure what her tone might betray. This was a weird fucking mood. Part of her wanted to go sleep in her car, curl up in the back of a space she knew well and felt safe in and that had never even been touched by Ben Solo, but it was way too cold.

 

So instead she quietly brushed her teeth and took her hair down from the bun she always had it in and crawled into bed. 

 

“You want the tv on or something?” she asked Ben.

 

“I don’t care either way,” he said. 

 

Rey turned it on because it seemed better than being conscious of every single sound she made. She found a cooking show and turned it up and rolled over, closing her eyes. 

 

~~~~

 

In the morning Ben woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. Rey came out a minute later with a toothbrush in her mouth, still in her sweatpants and hoodie but her hair was down, and Ben realized he had never seen it down, had no idea that it was that long. He was sort of just staring. 

 

“Morning?” Rey said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s the plan today?” 

 

“Actually I need to talk to Mr. Ellsworth alone.” 

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed and she rounded on him, toothbrush forgotten in her hand. 

 

“No way.” 

 

Ben took a steadying breath. 

 

“I need you to just trust me. I have to do this alone.” 

 

“You think I’m just here for my health?” 

 

“No,” Ben said, “You should assume the papers will be signed tonight and get everything in place. Find out what we need to do if we want the road surveyed and repaved before the new year. It’s already freezing out, I’m not sure we won’t have to wait until spring. Plus, if we move fast on this we’re going to look really good.” 

 

Ben turned to look out the window. Snow was falling. 

 

“Just trust me, please, Rey.” 

 

He could tell that she didn’t. But she was watching him closely. 

 

“Papers will be signed tonight?” she said again, unsure. 

 

Ben nodded. 

 

“I’ll have everything ready to go. Don’t make me look like an ass, Solo,” she said, and she retreated back into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

 

Ben heard the shower start up so he changed quickly and skipped brushing his teeth. 

 

He wanted to be gone before she came back out. 

 

Snow was falling steadily as he made his way down the twisting roads to Mr. Ellsworth’s home. 

 

He knew what he had to do. 

  
  


~~~~~

 

Rey didn’t know why she let Ben go. Partly because there was an insane amount of work to get through if papers were really being signed, and party because he looked almost desperate when he asked her to trust him. 

 

She couldn’t tell him no. 

 

What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly softening to the person who had made her left hell? 

 

She groaned and pulled out her laptop. There was a lot to do. 

 

Outside the snow kept falling. 

 

~~~~

  
  


It was dark when Ben got back.  

 

“Finally!” Rey snapped.

 

Ben was tired. He sighed. 

 

“Sorry,” his voice was rough, “that took a little longer than I thought.”

 

“Didn’t you get my texts?” Rey asked. 

 

“I haven’t even looked,” Ben said honestly. “Don’t you want to know what he said?” 

 

“I was worried about you. It’s snowing like mad and you drive like a maniac.” 

 

Ben warmed. He tried to keep his face neutral  but part of the reason he usually opted for  _ angry face _ was that his regular face was too open, too honest. And his words didn’t help. 

 

“You were worried about me?” 

 

Rey went a little pink and shrugged but she nodded. 

 

“I’m okay,” Ben said, and he felt unmoored. This was some alternate reality he had walked into, this room with Rey. “He said yes, Rey. We’re good to go. Papers are signed.” 

 

Rey’s eyes went wide. 

 

“How? What did you do?”

 

Ben shrugged. He didn’t want to tell Rey, but he knew it would be weird to not, and she had trusted him…

 

“I made a deal. I didn’t want you there because it’s not really above board. But he’s an art collector, and I had a few things I knew he would be interested in.” 

 

In reality Mr. Ellsworth had grilled him and wrung him out over the course of nearly six hours. Ben ended up giving up two nearly priceless pieces. 

 

“You bartered your own belongings?” Rey said, putting her hand on her hip. 

 

She had gotten dressed as if she were going to work, tight jeans and a black top and her hair in a knot on her head. 

 

Ben thought about Rey in her sweats with her hair loose. 

 

“I did,” he said. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it will help a lot of people. Because I found something I didn’t expect to find and despite Mr. Ellsworth’s grumpy disposition, he’s a lover of art and he will take good care of them. Undoubtedly his collection will be donated to a museum upon his death.” 

 

“Wow,” Rey said. “That’s… surprising.” 

 

Ben didn’t know what to say. He felt like he taking a test and he wasn’t sure he had passed it. 

 

“Did you get everything squared away on this end?” he asked awkwardly. 

 

“Yeah! I did, we’re good to go. I can’t believe you really got him to sign, everyone is gonna be really impressed with you Ben.” 

 

“With us,” he said. “No one can know about the paintings, you know.” 

 

Rey nodded. She was looking at him differently, face open and eyes bright. 

 

“I’m going to head back,” Ben said. He needed this weird fever dream to end. 

 

“I don’t know,” Rey said, “it’s really coming down out there. I’m not sure the roads will even be open.” 

 

Ben sighed, touching his neck. 

 

“Well honestly I’m not really up for another night on the floor—“

 

“You can have the bed,” Rey said quickly. 

 

“No, you’re not sleeping on the floor-“

 

“We can share it.” Rey said. 

 

Ben froze. He didn’t know what to say.  _ No  _ would have been a good place to start but he felt his cock twitch as he looked at Rey. 

 

“I don’t— I wouldn’t want to… make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“I’m not,” Rey said, her voice steady.

 

Ben didn’t know what to say so he said nothing, but he dropped his bag down and nodded. 

 

Outside, the wind raged. 

 

~~~~~

 

Rey didn’t know why she had suggested sharing the bed.

 

She was worried about Ben driving in the snow and she did feel bad that he’d already spent a night on the floor and she didn’t want to sleep on the floor either. 

 

It wasn’t because she wanted to touch Ben. Which she didn’t, not really. 

 

Okay. Maybe a little. 

 

She waited for him to come out of the bathroom, in the same rumpled sleep clothes he’d had on before, his hair shower damp. 

 

She slipped in after him and changed, letting her hair down and her sweatpants on, a thin white long sleeve shirt and no bra. This was why she had stayed so covered with her hoodie the night before, but it was warm in the room and she was feeling a little bold. 

 

It’s not like Ben wanted to sleep with her. Right? 

 

She could see the soft outline of her nipples. Her hair wasn’t quite long enough to cover them. She brushed her teeth and opened the door.

It was ridiculous to feel nervous, and yet—

 

She let the bathroom door shut behind her. Ben was in bed. On top of the covers, looking at his phone. He looked up at her and his face transformed. 

 

He looked _ desperate.  _

 

No one had ever looked at her like that. She felt her breath catch in her throat. 

 

Rey walked toward the bed, crawling onto the side that Ben wasn’t taking up. He cleared his throat. 

 

“Uhm— do you— do you want the tv on?” 

 

“No,” she said, without really thinking. She didn’t. 

 

She laid down next to him, propping her head in her hand. 

 

Ben sighed and followed her, laying next to her and looking at her. 

 

She didn’t miss the way his eyes skated over her tits. 

 

Rey didn’t know what to say, and she reached wildly for something— anything— but before she could Ben spoke. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

 

Rey blinked. 

 

“Sorry for what?” she asked, voice a little soft. 

 

“Being a dick. That first day. And the days after.” 

 

“Oh,” Rey said, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter—“

 

“It matters to me,” Ben said seriously. “I think about it all the time. I was just being an asshole with Hux and I should have told you that, should have told you sorry—“ 

 

“Ben—“ 

 

“No listen, please. You’re so good at what you do. I hated asking you to stay behind today. I know what you were thinking. I just didn’t want you involved in any legal repercussions. You’re so good at your job, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t.” 

 

Ben finished with a shaking breath. Rey felt tears sting her eyes. 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

 

“Because I can't stand not telling you anymore, I know you hate me, and that’s fine. I deserve that. I just— just wanted you to know I—“ 

 

“You what?” Rey said, and she wasn’t sure why she sounded angry. She wasn’t angry. 

 

“I adore you.” 

 

Ben’s face was somehow both sharp and angular in the soft yellow light of the lamp. His lips, plump and slightly chapped, opened and closed and opened again. Rey’s heart was going to explode. 

 

“Oh,” she said. This was so strange. Was this some kind of game? A pickup line? If he wanted to have sex he could just ask, it wouldn’t be as weird and intense and impossible to navigate like  _ this.  _ Because Rey did not adore Ben Solo, she  _ didn’t _ , but she was curious, and she did feel her heart speed up every time he walked in the room and he had given up his own prized possessions to build a bus route for rural families and— Rey was not crying but she felt like she might. 

 

“If I made this weird and you want me to go I will go sleep in the lobby, I swear, just say the word and I’ll go—“

 

“Don’t go,” she whispered. Ben froze, but she could see his chest rising and falling and he looked— he looked hopeful. “I don’t want you to go. I’m just. I’m adjusting.” 

 

“Adjusting,” Ben repeated. 

 

Rey nodded and she lifted a hand, carefully bringing it up to his face and touching the dark curls around his ears. She felt him shiver. 

 

“Yeah, it’s an adjustment,” she said, touching the shell of his ear, cupping his jaw. Ben leaned into her touch with a little sound. Rey was dizzy. She moved closer, nudging her nose against his cheek, his eye. She pressed her lips to his chin, his jawline. 

 

“You adore me?” she whispered. 

 

Ben nodded, her words must have woken something inside of him because he was moving suddenly and his mouth was on hers, hungry. Rey gasped, fingers tightening on his shoulders. Ben put his hands on her hips and lifted her up into his lap and she could  _ feel _ him. She kept her eyes squeezed shut— a little overwhelmed, as Ben sat up under so he could kiss her neck and push his hips against her. 

 

“Ben,” she gasped, “Ben I—“ 

 

Ben pulled back. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked her. Rey shook her head, opening her eyes. She looked at Ben. He looked beautiful under her. 

 

“No,” she said, “I want you to touch me.” 

 

Ben groaned, he bit his lip as his head fell back. 

 

Rey had whiplash, she never even imagined Ben could look like this, lost in her, could touch her like this. She whimpered as he dipped his head down to mouth at her tits through her shirt. 

 

She could feel the outline of his erection and she pressed down to grind against him. Ben gasped against her and tilted his head back. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, mindless and mumbling, “so good. Let me touch you, Rey please, I wanna feel your pussy.” 

 

Rey whimpered and lifted her hips so Ben could slide her pants down past her hips and off her body. In a split second his hand was between her legs and his face was intense and locked on hers as he used his fingers to spread her open. Rey blinked in surprise as the size of his fingers. His hands were massive, she had noticed, but feeling them against her, feeling his thick fingers push inside of her body—

 

Rey moaned, leaning closer so her chest was against Ben’s. 

 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Ben said, “so wet.” He started to work his fingers into her and Rey couldn't help the sounds that fell from her mouth. It felt so good as he canted his fingers up and started fucking her with them. 

 

Rey grunted and held onto Ben’s shoulders. 

 

“Ben,” she said, and her voice was so low and so rough. “Ben! Oh my god,” she whimpered as his thumb found her clit. 

 

“Wanna feel you come on my hand,” he said, words clipped, chin jutting out as he spoke. Rey nodded, and her body obeyed. She came hard, pussy clenching around Ben’s thick fingers. 

 

“That’s it,” Ben said, “good girl, just like that. Fucking beautiful. So beautiful, oh my god Rey,” Ben said, and he was lifting her, depositing her back down on the bed and pushing her shirt up so he could see her tits. 

 

His hand was still sticky with her cum when he palmed her tits, thumbing the nipple. 

 

“Perfect,” he said. “Rey can I fuck you?”

 

Rey nodded. “I’m clean, on the pill, please—“ 

 

Ben moved fast, pulling his shirt off and pushing his pants down so he was naked in seconds. His cock was massive, an angry red and weeping at the tip and Rey just needed him inside of her. 

 

Ben leaned over her, grabbing her hip and angling her body. 

 

He kissed her, panting against her mouth as he lined himself up and started to push in. She grabbed his arm, mouth going wide in surprise as the feel of him. 

 

“Ben, oh fuck,” she whimpered. Ben slowed down, kissing her neck and he started to work her clit again. 

 

“I know, you’re doing so good Rey, so perfect sweetheart, you feel so good. Your cunt is so tight.” 

 

Rey moaned and let Ben push against her until he was seated fully, until she could feel the ridges of his cock, feel how it pulsed and twitched until he started moving, pulling back and thrusting forward. 

 

Ben held himself above her as he fucked up into her and Rey let out a rough little grunt every time he bottomed out inside of her. 

 

“Ben,” she said, eyes fluttering. 

 

“Yeah baby, I’m right here, so good, so fucking good— I— oh my god Rey. You have no idea how much I want this.” 

 

Rey whimpered, blinking back tears at the intensity of his words, his tone. Ben Solo. Ben—

 

“Want you to come again,” he grunted, and he angled his hips so his cock caught her gspot and he played with her clit, rubbing tight little circles and finding the small spot that made her lose her mind. 

 

Rey did come again, she grunted and mouthed at Ben’s jaw as her body contracted and flooded. 

 

“Fuck,” she said, slumping back, and Ben’s thrusts got harder, faster. “Fuck yeah.” 

 

“I’m gonna come,” he warned her. 

 

“Yes,” she said, and she locked her legs around him, hooking her ankles together to hold him in place. 

 

“Come in me,” she begged him, and she watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and made a throaty noise in the back of his throat. Ben’s hips sped up and then stuttered as he emptied himself into her. 

 

Rey tried to catch her breath as he kissed her neck, her throat, touched her softly. 

 

“Rey,” he said, mouthing at her collarbone. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” 

 

Was Rey okay? She had no idea. She was floating, she was completely unmoored. She kissed him softly and he rolled off of her, sliding behind her body. He kissed the back of her neck as his hand came down to touch her pussy, he was feeling the mess he had left inside of her and he groaned. 

 

“I’m perfect,” Rey said, catching her breath, and she meant it. She was so okay. This felt  _ right _ in a way she could not explain. She sighed as he played with her sticky parts, kissed her softly and whispered to her until she fell asleep. 

  
  


In the morning they had to wait until the roads were plowed so they had coffee in their room without getting dressed. 

 

“Can I take you to dinner when we get home?” Ben asked her when they were finally able to load up their cars and head out. 

 

“If you say it again,” Rey said, smiling up at him. He kissed her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

 

“I adore you,” he said, and she could hear his smile.

 

Rey couldn’t remember the last time she felt so content, so sure of everything. 

 

She got into her car and drove away from Stone Hollow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man sometimes writing is very hard. I hope this still has the Reylo spark. Your comments mean more to me than you know even if they are just a smiley face. If you liked it pls let me know.
> 
> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
